


You Don't Know How to Skate?!?!

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dick Grayson is a dork, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are you so good at ice skating don't abandon me stop come back don't you dare spin me please hold my hand.</p><p>Jason never learned how to skate, Dick plans on fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know How to Skate?!?!

Dick was overreacting. It wasn’t even that bad, lots of people didn’t know how to skate. It shouldn’t have been such a big deal to Dick, but it was. He just never had the time or the opportunity to learn.

“It’s not that bad, Dick. Lots of people don’t know how to skate! It’s not like I’m the only one” he grumbled. Dick was making a big deal out of nothing.

Dick looked positively scandalized, “but it’s like a right of passage! It’s like learning how to swim or ride a bike!” He nearly yelled, gesturing wildly with his hands to show his exasperation. Jason deadpans at him. He didn’t exactly learn how to ride a bike as a kid either.

He’d been taught after his death so that he could ride a motorcycle to different places, but he hasn’t exactly ever ridden a typical bike. He had only learned how to swim to survive if he was ever thrown into the water on patrol. He didn’t like the water much.

“Well when did _you_  have time to go skating?” He asked, confident that this would trip him up. If Jason had been busy training and studying _without_ extracurricular activities - it was a well known fact that Dick had been the captain of _every team ever_ \- then Dick must have been swamped.

“I went out with my friends every Sunday during the winter time!” Dick said triumphantly, like it was a great accomplishment. “They were just as shocked and horrified to find out that I’d never gone skating, and they insisted that I learn.” Dick explained and Jason’s skeptical look.

He was smiling softly, as if he was remembering all the good times he’d had with his friends. “Didn’t you ever go out with your friends?” Dick asked innocently. Jason felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and he pointedly glared at the wall beside him.

“What friends” he spat bitterly. He had never been the popular kid, unlike Dick. Everyone avoided or looked down on him because he was a street kid. He didn’t belong in the fancy rich kid school. But that was ok, he didn’t want to belong with the spoiled brats.

He studied even harder, and soon everyone had a completely different reason to hate him. They hated the fact that some nobody was able to beat them in grades. They pretty much stopped teasing him for his birthplace and instead for his intelligence.

But they’d still hated him, so he had had no friends. Between training and studying, he wouldn’t have had any time for friends anyway. He felt his cheeks grow even warmer under the pitying gaze Dick was sending his way.

Luckily Dick snapped out of it rather fast. “Never mind that! The real issue here is that you don’t know how to skate!” Dick yelled, suddenly back to his previous level of panic. Jason deadpanned, he had to be at least a little bit bipolar.

They all had their mental issues, Dick’s was definitely bipolar though. “We have to go skating” he said in the tone of voice that practically screamed no arguments. Jason stared at him with a raised eyebrow, Dick couldn’t be serious right?

“But I don’t even have skates” he protested. Dick waved his hand in a dismissive manner, “you can just borrow a pair of mine. It should fit you” he said flippantly. He continued to mumble to himself about checking the hours on the public rinks and what size skates Jason would need.

He began to walk away, all the while mumbling about skating. “Oh hell no” Jason said angrily. “I do not want to go skating, and certainly not with you!: he said. Dick simply ignored him. He ran off - probably to go to his room to try and find skates - leaving Jason alone in the entrance of the manor.

He was tempted to make a run for it, but he knew that once Dick was determined to do something there was no way to convince him otherwise. There would be no point in running, Dick would probably just chase him down another day.

He might as well get it over with. He put his head in his hands, sometimes he really hated his family. He leaned back against the wall and waited for Dick to return from where he had run off to. Only a couple minutes later, Dick came running down the hall with two pairs of skates gripped in his hands.

“There’s a rink open just a couple of blocks away from your apartment!” He grinned up at Jason. Jason sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, sometimes dealing with Dick was very tiring. “I suppose you want to go now” he said in a defeated tone. Dick nodded excitedly.

Jason sighed again and gestured for Dick to follow him. He had taken his motorcycle to the manor the day before, so that would be the best method of transportation. Dick beamed at him and _skipped_ after him. This was not going to end well.

 

* * *

 

They haven’t even gotten on the ice yet and Jason was already panicking. It turned out that Dick’s extra skates - who even had extra skates anyway? - fit him perfectly. He still suspected that Dick had somehow known, or maybe Alfred.

He stood at the edge of the outdoor rink (it was just a frozen pond, but people were skating on it anyway) and he honestly felt ridiculous. He had had a ridiculously long fight with the skates (Dick had had to help him) and his balance was off.

He could run along a railing while being shot at, but he couldn’t even stand, let alone walk, in skates. Go figure. Meanwhile Dick was prancing around happily, having absolutely no problem whatsoever.

He was practically vibrating with excitement. Jason was less than pleased. He, unlike Dick, was _not_ fond of making a fool out of himself in public. He just didn’t see the appeal. He looked at the ice and saw that it was pretty empty.

There was a couple families and couples on dates, but other than that there wasn’t that any people, so the rink wasn’t crowded. The little children were all bundled up in winter clothes and they were giggling gleefully as they glided around on the ice.

Jason was surprised by how well they could skate. They looked so young. He shot a surprised look to Dick, only to get an amused look in return. Dick took his hand and dragged him onto the ice.

If Dick hadn’t been holding onto him, he would have fallen face first into the ice. He was used to walking on ice, he had fought Mr. Freeze enough times to know just how slippery ice was. But the boots he fought in had heavy treads and even retractable spikes so he never had to worry about slipping.

But his skates seemed to slide on the frozen lake. They had no traction at all. He gripped Dick’s hand tightly as he began to slip around. After a couple of moments, Jason was able to stand without having a deadly grip on Dick’s hand.

Taking the opportunity, Dick quickly slipped out of Jason’s grip and glided away. Jason froze in an effort to stay on his feet without Dick’s support. His face must have been pretty ridiculous because Dick burst into a fit of giggles.

Despite him being nearly doubled over in laughter, he was still elegantly circling him, carefully avoiding crashing into any children who had come over to see the new people on the rink.

“Come on Jay!” Dick called “It’s just like rollerblading!” Jason glared at Dick “I’ve never been rollerblading idiot” he growled. He would have let a string of cuss words escape his mouth, but a bunch of children were still in earshot, and he didn’t think that the parents would appreciate it too much.

He tried to straighten out of his odd semi crouch that he had fallen into when he had almost lost his balance. He had thrown both arms out into very different directions in an attempt to get some balance. It wasn’t working very well.

He obviously failed miserably and as soon as he was upright he began to wobble. Resulting in him falling back into the crouch. This was _so_ not his day. Dick snickered at his plight, but he skated over and took hold of Jason’s arms.

He helped him straightened up from behind, and held him so he wouldn’t fall over. Because of their height and frame difference, it ended up more like a back hug than aid. Jason’s arms were still overextended, but the support Dick provided allowed him to keep theme a bit closer to his body.

Then Dick started to move across the ice, taking Jason with him. His eyes widened in fright at the sensation of sliding across the ice. It was foreign, and he wasn’t sure if he like it or not. “Move your feet like you're shuffling, but with longer strides” Dick instructed gently.

Slowly he began to move his feet, and found that he could actually move across the ice with semi decent control. It wasn’t all that bad now that he wasn’t terrified of falling over at every little movement. Of course that was the moment that he hit an uneven place in the ice.

His skate caught on it and he would have fallen if Dick hadn’t caught him. He flashed a grateful smile over at Dick. Dick patiently helped him through the next couple of minutes, and soon Jason was able to skate pretty well.

A small smile began to creep onto his face and he began to actually enjoy the silly and pointless activity. Well, once he’d gotten over the fear of falling flat on his face. Then suddenly Dick let go of him and disappeared.

 _‘Ohshitohsitohsh-”_ he thought as he continued to slide across the ice. _‘Don’t abandon me goddammit’_ he thought wildly. He attempted to maneuver himself around the ice, and he somehow managed to both stop and turn around. Luckily the little children who had been watching them before had gone to the other side of the rink, so he didn’t crash into them.

He glared, a sharp reprimand full of cuss words (because you know what _screw_ the children, they were far enough away and Dick had just abandoned him) on the tip of his tongue, when he saw Dick skating.

He was beautiful. He a look of pure joy and concentration on his face as he glided and spun around on the ice. He’d only ever seen Dick look that happy when he practiced his acrobatics. He moved as easily and elegantly as he does when on a trapeze or when he was fighting.

 _‘How can he skate so well?’_ He asked himself. He was still struggling to stay upright - he had lost all confidence after realizing that Dick was no longer there - and yet Dick was able to skate as if he’d been skating forever.

It looked to come as naturally to him as acrobatics. As Dick got more and more creative with his skating - adding jumps and spins, lifting a foot off the ice - they started to attract attention. The families were dragged over by their children to watch Dick perform.

Jason had to agree that he was certainly impressive. He couldn’t dream of doing anything like this, ever. He was content to stand on the sidelines (being very careful not to slip and lose his balance) when Dick decided otherwise.

He got a mischievous look on his face, and then he was skating towards him. He darted forward and picked Jason up in a surprising show of strength and balance and spun him around. Jason didn’t know whether he should feel calm or terrified.

He was completely accustomed to not having his feet on the ground, but this was on _ice_ and he was depending on _Dick_ to make sure he didn’t fall. The amount of times that Dick had dropped him while trying to teach him acrobatics didn’t make him any more inclined to put his trust him Dick.

“Put me down right now Dick” he growled as he clutched Dick’s shoulders tightly. It was kind of contradictory to his actions, but he really didn’t trust Dick’s ability to support his weight.

He must have been making another funny face, because Dick started to laugh again. The shaking in his shoulders caused by the laughing only caused Jason’s grip to tighten and his grimace to deepen.

Maybe he was just laughing at his request. Either one was not favourable. He scowled down at Dick. Dick rolled his eyes and set him down when they had come to a stop. After Jason was sure that he wouldn’t slip and fall, he let go of Dick’s shoulders.

Dick reached out and took Jason’s available hand with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jason didn’t like that look, but he allowed Dick to pull him closer and pull his arm up. His eyes widened when he realized what Dick was planning to do.

“Don’t you dare spin me you di-” he said before he was cut off by Dick doing exactly what he told him not to do. He twirled Jason away from himself before pulling him close again. Jason clutched onto Dick’s arms tightly.

He had just been spun, and his skates offered _no traction_ for him to regain his footing. The only semi stable (emphasis of semi) thing (you know what, emphasis on thing too) for him to hold onto was Dick.

Dick began to laugh, and Jason had to resist the urge to smack him. He feared that if he let go he’d fall over. Rather not make too much of a fool out of himself. He hear more laughter, and he looked up just in time to see a kid come barreling towards him.

He had just enough time to think _‘oh shit’_  before the kid crashed right into him. The kid was small, and in theory, he shouldn’t have been able to knock Jason over. But he was on skates, and they slid on the ice. He went down pretty fast.

The only upside was the fact that Dick fell with him, because he was sure as hell heavy enough to bring Dick down. The rest of the kids took it as a cue to swarm them then, and they were suddenly a pile of wiggling limbs and sharp skates.

Jason tried not to move, but he still got elbowed in the face anyway. He groaned as another kid decided to knee him in the family jewels. Oh yes, this day had gone spectacular. “How did you do that?” “Can you teach me?” “Is this his first time skating?”

The kids were all speaking at once, and it was making Jason dizzy. After a couple moments the parents swooped in to save them from their children and they were able to sit up. Dick got up and offered Jason a hand, which he took.

Don’t look like that, the ice was slippery, and he didn’t think that he would be able to get up on his own at this point. Once they were both upright Dick turned and smiled brightly at the children. He leaned down so that he was closer to their height as he began to answer their questions.

“I practiced a lot, no I cannot teach you, you should probably go ask your parents to get you lessons if you want to skate like that, and yes, this is his first time skating.” Jason scowled at the inclusion of that last sentence. The kids seemed super hyper after seeing that Dick would answer their questions, but Jason was tired, and his ass hurt after that fall.

“Sorry but that’s all for today folks, we have to go” he cut in and began to drag Dick off. Surprisingly he was able to do that in skates. As soon as they were off the ice he began to unlace his shoes hurriedly.

"Don’t ever do that again. I’ve decided that I dislike skating. Oh and you so owe me after today” Jason grumbled. Dick smiled.


End file.
